


Quelques instants hors du temps

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM Scene, Dom Shireen Baratheon, F/F, POV Arya Stark, Romance, Shireen Baratheon Lives, Spanking, Sub Arya Stark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Shireen et Arya jouent ensemble, dans le froid et chaleureux Nord, tandis que Sansa est montée sur le trône de fer.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Arya Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Quelques instants hors du temps

**Quelques instants hors du temps**

Shireen et Arya s’étaient réfugiées dans les bois entourant Winterfell, seules, là où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Depuis que la jeune biche se trouvait entre les murs de la forteresse ancestrale des loups, la brune avait l’impression que chaque journée était différente et unique. L’ancienne princesse du trône de fer, qui avait perdu tout ces droits après le retour au pouvoir de la dynastie Targaryen sous le règne de Viserys III, était par ailleurs bien différente de ce qu’elle avait imaginé. 

Derrière ces airs de petite fille modèle se cachait en réalité une diablesse qui demandait qu’à sortir. Là où Sansa était la glace, ce qui lui allait très bien en tant que reine des Sept Couronnes pour maîtriser son mari, Shireen était du feu grégeois. La jeune femme était toujours souriante et bien élevée, bien entendu, c’était l’éducation que lui avait donné son père, sa mère s’étant désintéréssée d’elle à cause de son statut de femme et de sa joue. Mais, il y avait des choses qu’elle n’avait très certainement pas apprise à Peyredragon. En revanche, la louve ne doutait pas que sa compagne ait lu beaucoup, sur beaucoup de sujets, et qu’elle ai eu de longues discussions théoriques comme pratiques avec les dorniens ou les dothrakis qui avaient été de passage dans les terres de l’orage. 

Soudainement, elle s’arrêta et se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose par terre. Il s’agissait d’un bâton, long, assez fin et légèrement courbé. 

\- Je me demande quel bruit il ferait sur tes jolies petites fesses blanches, lui murmura-t-elle à l’oreille 

Oh que non, l’ancienne princesse n’était définitivement pas comme elle se l’était imaginée, mais c’était probablement pour cela qu’elle l’aimait. Depuis un long moment, ce qu’elles étaient réellement l’une pour l’autre était un secret que personne ne connaissait. Enfin, Bran devait probablement être au courant, mais c’était Bran, il était toujours au courant de tout peut importe de quoi il s’agissait. 

\- Pas ici Shireen, et si quelqu’un nous surprenait ? 

\- Tu as peur maintenant, petite louve ? 

Arya Stark n’avait pas peur, et aussi vrai que l’emblème des Stark était un loup-garou elle n’avait peur de personne. 

Et alors, dans le sombre Bois-aux-loups qui entourait Winterfell, d’étranges bruits se firent entendre. Des bruits de plaisir. 


End file.
